


Promise Made; Promise Kept

by PhoenixRising58



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Birthday gift for Willow, Bucky is an excellent daddy, Gen, James Buchanan Barnes feels, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: His wife walked away from their marriage and daughter. James Buchanan Barnes swore he would NEVER leave his adorable baby girl, Willow Madisyn. This is one promise he intended to keep.





	Promise Made; Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to @jewels2876 on your FIRST writing challenge. I’m deeply grateful to have been a part of the celebration.

**_Flashback:_ **

 

_ The sunset-bathed room glowed with hues of pink and yellow. Lounging on the sofa, Bucky stared at the newspaper in his lap. “Where is she?,” taking a glance at his watch. His wife, Amanda, should’ve been  _

_ home by now. Their daughter, Willow, missed her momma.  _

 

_ Lately, Amanda spent more time AWAY from home than she did with her family. An uneasy feeling washed over him. _

 

_ The sound of rocks and gravel meeting tires tore Bucky from his thoughts. Slamming the car door, Amanda stomped up the front steps. _

 

_ Tossing a large envelope in Bucky’s lap, she said all she was going to say, apparently.  _

 

_ “Please sign.” _

 

_ Taken aback, Bucky carefully opened the envelope, afraid of what he might find. “Doll, what’s going on? Divorce papers?” He threw them back on the table as he fell into his chair, the wind knocked out of him. _

 

_ Amanda waved her arms wildly,“James, I can’t do this anymore. Being a wife and mother isn’t my idea of living. I’m a free spirit!”  _

 

_ His forehead wrinkled as he exploded.  _

 

**_“YOU CAN’T WHAT? BE MY WIFE, WILLOW’S MOTHER??”_ **

 

_ Pointing her neatly manicured finger at him, Amanda proceeded to rant and rave a stream of degrading, insulting remarks, each one designed to cut Bucky deeper than ever before.  _

 

**_“BETWEEN YOUR FUCKING NIGHTMARES AND A CRYING BABY, MY NERVES ARE FRAYED. I’VE MET SOMEONE. THIS ISN’T HOW I WANTED YOU TO FIND OUT. SIGN, DAMMIT.”_ **

 

_ The commotion must have awakened Willow. She whined, calling for her dada. Whimpering, Bucky held his baby girl close to his massive chest. “C’mon buttercup. ‘Just me and you. I promise to always be here for ya.” Pressing a kiss to the side of her head. _

 

_ Bags sitting by the door, Amanda turned around, her gaze falling on Bucky and their daughter. Reaching for her mother, Willow met with contempt.  _

 

_ “Sorry sweetie, I’m off the clock.”  _

 

_ Bucky had always known Amanda was selfish, but this was still a shock.  To abandon her family? It was beyond his comprehension. The selfish bitch was never getting near their daughter again.  _

 

_ As Willow hummed from her swing, Bucky leaned in, whispering in her ear,“Ya know Manda. The only good thing to come out of this shitshow is sitting in that swing. File those damn papers. I’m done. Fuck you.” _

 

_ James Buchanan Barnes swore with his last breath, Willow would always know what unconditional love was. And that’s a promise he intended to keep. _

  
  


**_2 weeks before the “Big 6”_ **

 

_ Gigantic  _ letters beckoned kids and grown-ups to the inviting glass doors. From the outside, one could spy rows upon rows of clothes, playsets and those coveted American Girl dolls. Bouncing on the balls of her 

feet, Willow Madisyn Barnes couldn’t contain her excitement. Bucky, attempting to quelch his anxiety, smiled at Willow. He knew how important this day was for her and he’d be damned if anything would ruin 

the moment.

 

“Daddy, are you alright?.” The store was bustling. Children roaming in wide eyed wonder from section to section, searching for the Holy Grail of accessories.

 

“Yes buttercup, I’m swell,” cerulean eyes darting around the store. 

 

Meanwhile, Rylee Jeffries, Store Manager, observed the ‘deer in the headlights’ stare on Bucky’s face. 

 

“Hi. My name is Rylee. Might I be of assistance?” Ebony eyes, dark auburn shoulder length hair.

 

Unable to form a coherent sentence, Bucky nodded. 

 

Crouching down, Rylee introduced herself to Willow.

 

“Hello. My name is Willow Madisyn Barnes. This is my daddy, James Buchanan Barnes.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Barnes and Willow.”

 

“You’re very pretty. My daddy is single. Are you?,” she smiled at Rylee.

 

Long eyelashes fluttering, “Thank you Willow. You’re a cutie pie.”

 

“You didn’t say if you were single or not,” Willow tilted her head.

 

Bucky’s cheeks tinted a pale shade of pink. “Buttercup, that’s not nice. M’sorry ma’am.’

 

Giving her waist a little jiggle, “Miss Willow, I am single. Since you’re such a sweet little girl, I’ll be your personal shopper for today.”

“Ma’am, that won’t be necessary, I’ll manage.” Bucky shouldn’t have lied. He needed all the help he could get.

 

Waving her hand, “Nonsense. It would be my pleasure.” 

 

Willow’s slate grey eyes darted between her daddy and Rylee, smirk on her face.

 

“I-if you’re sure it ain’t too much trouble? We, uh ordered her doll online. Here’s the information.”

 

Electric currents flowed as Rylee gently brushed Bucky’s hand. “Have a seat over on the bench. I’ll be right back with your doll.”

 

Tiny arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck. “You’re the bestest daddy in the whole wide world.”

 

Adjusting her in his lap, “You’re m’best girl. I love ya like blueberry pie, with a scoop of Vanilla ice cream on top,” tickling her side.

 

As customers milled about the massive store, Rylee returned with Willow’s new doll.

 

Inside the box, dark brown curly pigtails, grey eyes like Willow’s, small freckles dusting her nose and cheeks.

 

Willow’s eyes beamed with delight. “Daddy, it’s Penny. Thank you Rylee.”

 

“Oh you’re welcome sweetheart. Ready for our shopping adventure?” Winking at Bucky, Rylee held Willow’s hand.

 

Everyone in a two block radius heard her yell, _“YES PLEASE,”_ tugging Rylee’s hand.

 

Chuckling, Bucky tried to calm his overzealous 5 year old, to no avail. “Slow down, buttercup. Ya gonna snatch Rylee’s arm off.”

 

While selecting Penny’s playset, Rylee grabbed two outfits from the rack. One for Willow; another to match for Penny.

 

Rylee had an idea. Matching outfits for Willow and Penny. Of course, the excited 5 year old was on board. So, they scour the racks for the perfect top, leggings, tutu and tiara.

 

The vast selection of clothes yielded several options. Willow’s choices were eclectic, to say the least. Wearing a cute tiara and orange feather boa, Willow skipped to her waiting daddy.

 

“There you are. I thought you guys left town without me,” Bucky mused.

 

“No silly goose,” Willow giggled. “How do I look?”

 

After twirling her around, “ **_Well, aren’t you the cutest little thing?_ ** ” 

 

“Thank you daddy.” Willow yawned, indicating her American Girl adventure was coming to an end.

 

“Lets’ get ya stuff paid for buttercup. Somebody needs a nap.”

 

Items paid for, car loaded, Bucky strapped Willow in her booster seat. Neither he nor Rylee wanted this to end. 

 

“Listen, I dunno what I would’ve done without ya today. Thank you for everything.” 

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s no problem at all. I’m glad I could make Willow’s first ‘American Girl’ adventure joyous.”

 

“Um, Willow’s birthday is two weeks out. Would ya like to come?” 

 

Rylee nodded, exchanging phone numbers with Bucky. “I’d better get her home. Mind if I call ya later?”

 

“Sure. My shift ends at 5:30 p.m., so make it around 8:30?”

 

“Swell, bye Rylee.” 

 

“Talk to you later.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
